


Two Pair

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never reveal your hand, never resent the cards you are dealt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pair

They were flirting.

It was clear to any passer-by that both House and Cuddy were enjoying themselves. Their eyes held smiles, and the bite in their words had softened. Something had shifted, ever so slightly. Something small, but something important.

She knows Cuddy's not stupid. Cuddy's smart enough to realize the pain attached to Gregory House. Cuddy has known House much longer than Cameron. And this knowledge makes her wonder, makes her ponder the days from before. Just how much between House and Cuddy is unknown, unseen?

But Cameron has never seen House like this before. It is hard to see, almost insignificant, and she prides herself on the fact that she has spotted it. For once he's considering the possibility that someone might understand. Someone might see him for who he is; see him for who he has always been.

She feels it wrench in the pit of her stomach. Fear. Cold and unforgiving. But it is her own pain. She is old enough to know that she can mould it into any shape that suits her needs; she can adjust it to any angle she wants.

"They've been at it all morning." Wilson enters the room with a lopsided grin.

She smiles warmly at him, distracted, quickly turning her attention back to the duo. She watches as Cuddy leans towards House. They have been moving imperceptibly closer as the days have worn on, their personal bubbles overlapping more and more, melding into one. They touch, as Cuddy's hand lingers on his shoulder. House responds, cracking a lewd joke, but Cuddy simply flashes him a brilliant smile in reply. She need not speak the words that linger on her fingertips.

"I kissed him." Cameron blurts out. Wilson finds himself more shocked at her tone than the words she has spoken. Her voice is devoid of any bitterness.

Wilson sighs, taking a step closer, but saying nothing. Of course House hadn't told him any of this, but he is touched that Cameron feels she can divulge this secret to him. They have always shared an unspoken bond that has continued to grow deeper as the years have worn on.

Cameron turns to Wilson. "He kissed me back." Cameron's voice holds no expectations, holds no false hopes. She knows where House stands. That kiss had confirmed to her that anything she had with House would not thrive, could not grow. She had placated her own heart by throwing herself into her "relationship" with Chase, hoping he would understand that she needed time to heal.

Instead, she was left broken once more. Alone, and never content.

Wilson places his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. She cannot help but be reminded of another man placing his hand on her shoulder, attempting to offer her comfort. But that seemed like so long ago…

She looks at his hand. Comforting and calm, it was strange to think of all the rumours that ran abound about Wilson. Panty peeler, inevitable cheater, somehow these titles didn't seem to fit. All she had ever seen from Wilson was devotion. To his patients, to co-workers, to House. Cameron often saw her own dedication in Wilson's eyes, a mirror of her own convictions. They were similar in the ways that mattered. In the ways that cut the deepest.

And somehow, Wilson knew exactly what to give her. He wasn't House; he didn't need to hide behind false pride and biting remarks. He wasn't Chase; he didn't beg for her attention or expect more than she could give. He was Wilson, and he cared. She had always known that.

"You need to get over him." Cameron is certain she hears the edge of a plea in his voice.

"I am. " Wilson eyes lock with hers. He knows she is telling the truth. She no longer dabbles in fantasies. Her soft gaze holds something much more complicated, something much more certain.

She has grown stronger and wiser, and he has grown far more captivated with her than he is willing to admit. He has watched her mature and change in front of his eyes, and he can't help but wonder about the woman she will become by the end of it all.

He wraps his arm around her waist, their gazes returning to the couple outside.

But they are gone.


End file.
